A demon can still love
by Littlesammy'sgirl
Summary: When a hunter named Lila joins the winchesters she helps them complete a year long were wolf pack hunt. When both boys die during said hunt she sells her soul for them. She come back but is changed, into a demon. Rated M for strong language later , and possible future sexual scenes.


Lila crept silently around the abandoned wear house. Her and the winchesters,who she had joined up with a year ago when they had all stumbled across this particularity puzzling case.

**Flashback**

_Dean rushed into the motel room with Sam right behind him_

_ "more than one were wolf together? What going on?" A soft female voice Spoke from behind them._

_"It's a family turned, they stuck together I'm hunting them to."_

_Dean and Sam spun around to find a slim woman perched on one of their beds twirling her gun and a silver knife. It was already soaked in crimson blood. She pushed medium length black hair out of her eyes, they shine with strange black irises. Not demon eyes but still a little off putting._

_"W-who are you?" Asked the brother. The woman smiled and offered her hand._

_"Oh sorry my name is Lila and I have been hunting this family for years, everytime a baby is born they turn it." Sam and dean nodded taking in the information. Unknown to the small group of hunters the wolves had started to gather and had skipped town. By the next day Sam and dean wear about to leave but Lila wasn't going to stay behind. They reluctantly let her tag along and soon they all became very close._

**End of flashback**

Now she was finally finishing the hunt with help from her boys,as she would teasingly call them, suddenly from the darkness she heard a yelp followed by a second, a third and a yell of pain that she recognized as dean. She ran to the sounds and found three of the were wolves dead, Dean on the ground bleeding heavily and Sam fighting off the last remaining wolf. She lined up her shot just as Sam was knocked off his feet and the were wolf sunk it's claws into his stomach. She fired her shot killing it within seconds then she ran to the winchesters. She sank to the ground between the two and pulled both closer to her. She pulled dean's head into her lap and brushed back the blood drenched hair off his forehead.

"Hey dean, sorry I was late. But that doesn't give you a reason to die on me" dean was beyond hearing though as his green eyes closed slowly and his breathing became shallow. Lila sobbed as dean faded but she turned her attention to Sam who was passed out from blood loss and a bit of shock but still alive. She crawled over to him after gently laying dean back onto the cold ground.

"Hey Sammy? Wake up...please I can get dean back but who knowes if a demon will trade for both of you." Lila had always been attracted to the taller winchester. He was kind and gentle wear as dean was sexy as hell but not her type. She kissed him on the forehead as he gasped and his eyes fluttered open

"Dean?" Sam spoke quietly clearly it cost him a lot of strength to do so. His face fell when Lila shook her head signalling that dean was gone.

Sam seemed to lose hope then and he closed his eyes. Lila's pleas for Sam to stay fell on deaf ears as Sam to started to fade.

"God DAHM you stubborn winchesters. Would it hurt you to listen to me for once? Come on Sammy...I love you." It scared Lila to admit this. But if it gave Sam something to keep alive for ,even if it was just for him to tell her he wasn't interested, she would risk her friendship. That was the last thing that Sam heard before he died.

Lila sobbed for what felt like hours before she stood up,squared her shoulders and called on the king of hell.

" well 'ello darling, have a little boy troubles I see. What can I do to help?" The woman shuddered Crowley had a interesting personality but he was still a demon

'a demon who could save the boys, she reminded herself.

"Bring them back. I give you my soul just give me at least ten minutes with them...that's all I ask." Normally she would press for more time but. She was despite to have them alive again. She would give up her life immediately. Crowley nodded in interest.

"Alright done. hmmm I like to be nice sometimes and you are my favourite hunters, so I will give you one month before I drag you to hell, no hell hounds unless needed...I keep my deals do you keep yours?" With that question Crowley vanished leaving Sam and dean gasping for air.

"I know we died." Sam said in a shocked voice. And he scrambled to figure out the puzzle with his foggy mind

"I remember you telling me dean was dead (name) was it cas?" Name shook her head and went back to the boys

"I made a deal, I get one month and you live." Both Sam and dean threw their arms in the air and made pained noises of exasperation.

"I couldn't just let you die" she gasped as tears flowed freely from all three hunters

Both men seemed to put on a mask of indifference, once again keeping their emotions under wraps.

"Let's go back to the bunker." Dean said between clenched teeth. Sam and Lila followed, Lila being extremely quite. They made it to the bunker in record time. When she got in Lila raced to her room locked the door and cried. They boys wear understandably angry and they paced in the library already trying to figure out something to save their friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timey wimey skippy whippy~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 12 hours before Lila was going to hell. And she was glad the boys had listened to her pleas to let her stay dead and to help as many people as possible. She didn't know but Sam had remembered why she confessed before he died and the taller brother had talked to the eldest asking for help. Dean had no clue what to tell Sam so he just remained silent. Now the three if them wear doing all of Lila favourite things she told them she wanted her last hours to be as fun as possible and they wear, as her last minutes approached the laughing ceased and she turned to dean "take care of Sam...don't let me find ether one of you in heaven or hell." Dean nodded not even trying to speak as tears blocked his words. As the growling of hell hounds,Crowley apparently decided to out on a show, drew nearer and she counted her final seconds Lila turned to Sam. She didn't say anything. She just walked Jo to him and planted a kiss on his lips. A cold chuckle came from behind her.

"How sweet." Came crowley's skin crawling tones. He grabbed Lila roughly by the arm and before anyone could react he took her to hell leaving both boys to stand there and cry.


End file.
